Otra Vida
by akirafullbuster
Summary: Habían pasado diez años desde que murió... Hinata Hyuga ahora tiene 8 años, tiene todos los recuerdos de su otra vida, como murió, su nombre, edad, apariencia y el nombre de la persona que amaba... Sasuke Uchiha. Advertencia; Contenido lolicon xD Pareja SasuHina.
1. Prologo

_Titulo_;

**Otra Vida**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto, todos los personajes de Naruto son de él._

**_Prologo._**

**_Advertencia; _**_Contenido lolicon, si no les gusta pues ni modo, les pido que no lo lean  
y si la pareja tampoco les gusta, de igual manera no lo lean,  
y si ya de plano lo leyeron, pues les pido que contengan sus orgasmos y sus malos comentarios.  
Okay no xD_

_._

_._

_._

– Diálogos –

– _"Pensamientos"_–

_Recuerdos o respectiva de un personaje_.

(**…**) Cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena.

.

.

.

_Tengo ocho años y desde que nací, tengo todos los recuerdos de mi vida anterior._

_Recuerdo como morí, como me llamaba, la edad que tenia, mi apariencia y al hombre que amaba._

_Morí al saltar de la plataforma del tren, momentos después todo fue negro, solté su fría pero cálida mano… y al hacerlo morí_

_Mi nombre era Haruka… Haruka Ryo. Tenía dieciséis años, mi cabello era castaño y largo hasta mi cintura, mis ojos azul como el cielo, no era muy alta ni era hermosa, pero esa persona me amaba como era, esa persona a la cual solté su mano, esa persona la cual ame y esos sentimientos aun siguen latiendo en esta nueva vida, esa persona la cual su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha._

_Han pasado diez años desde que morí, esa persona ahora debería de tener veintiséis años._

_En mi nueva vida tengo ocho años, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga._

_Soy una pequeña niña, nací en una familia de clase alta, soy muy callada, nada social, mi cabello es negro con toques azulados, me llega hasta los hombros, mis ojos son grandes y blanquecinos, mi piel es blanca como el papel, no salgo al exterior, temo el morir como Ryo-chan, no tengo amigos y no me importa, ya que tengo a Ryo-chan._

_Recientemente nos hemos mudado a Konoha, no sé nada de ese lugar, pero gracias a los recuerdos de Haruka-chan, no tengo miedo a perderme porque sé que ella me protegerá._

_Nos hemos mudado a una gran casa, al lado de ella se encuentra una igual de grande que la nuestra, mi pequeño corazón comienza a latir rápidamente al ver salir al dueño de dicha casa._

_Sin saber porque lagrimas salen de mis ojos, mis piernas tiemblan, me siento tan… tan triste, un gran sentimiento que crese cada vez más, estos sentimientos no son míos, no me pertenece esta gran tristeza, estas emociones son de Ryo-chan._

– Sa…Sasu-ke – _se escapa un susurro de mi boca, algo que no puedo controlar al igual que mis lagrimas, aunque este cuerpo sea mío no me pertenece en estos momentos… esta no soy yo._

– Sasuke… – _vuelvo a pronunciar ese nombre mientras lo veo alejarse y mi pecho se oprime ¿Qué es este dolor? ¿Qué es esta felicidad? ¿Quién soy?_

_No lo sé… esta no soy yo, esta no es Hinata Hyuga…_

_Esta es Haruka Ryo._

…

…

_**Continuara…**_

_..._

_..._

_¡Oh my god!_

_¿Qué les pareció este epilogo?  
son las 5 de la madrugada y me llega tal inspiración...  
ya tenia días con esta idea en la loca cabeza que tengo y al fin pude plasmarla en esto xD  
espero y les guste._

_Si tienen dudas, preguntas, opiniones  
__**Dejen**__ un __**Review  
**__Se los agradecería mucho, muchísimo *n*_

_Bunas Madrugadas, Días, Tardes o Noches  
Akira los ama *A*)/ muchos besos &amp; abrazos para todos._


	2. Capitulo 1

_Titulo_;

**Otra Vida**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto, todos los personajes de Naruto son de él._

**_~Capitulo 1~_**

**_Advertencia; _**_Contenido lolicon, si no les gusta pues ni modo, les pido que no lo lean  
y si la pareja tampoco les gusta, de igual manera no lo lean,  
y si ya de plano lo leyeron, pues les pido que contengan sus orgasmos y sus malos comentarios.  
Okay no xD_

_._

_**Aclaraciones; **__**Sakura &amp; Sasuke**__ tienen 24 años  
__**Hinata**__ tiene 8 años (me pase de pedófila xD)  
__**Ryo **__se quedo con su apariencia de 16 años que fue cuando murió.  
__**Neji, y los demás personajes tienen entre 16,18 a 20 años.  
Gaara &amp; Naruto **__tiene 8 años igual que Hinata.  
__**...  
Sasuke &amp; Hinata **__tienen una diferencia de 16 añitos, nomas... __**  
Hinata **__ le dirá Onii-chan, Oscuro-Onii-chan ó Sasuke-Onii-chan a __**Sasuke**__, ya saben que eso en un lolicon no puede faltar xD_

_**¿Qué es lolicon? + Shotacon  
**__Haya en Japón se les dice así a los __**hombres**__ tienen como fetiche o gusto a las niñas pequeñas (de primaria normalmente) o con apariencia de niña, que esas son conocidas como las famosas "__**Lolis**__", siempre habrá una diferencia de edad bastante grande, como aquí pero yo me pase de ojete, creo... pero eso haya es normal no hay problema (?)... en edades de lolicon siempre abarca desde los __**6 **__hasta los __**12 **__o __**13**__ años. Con las __**Lolis**__ no hay esos problemas de edad (a veces ellas son las mayores), solo está la apariencia, pero igualmente es lolicon porque parece niña xD_

_Cuando una __**mujer**__ (también los hombres lo pueden tener Coff Coff... yaoi) tiene el mismo fetiche pero hacia los hombres se le llama __**Shotacon **__y a los hombres con apariencia de niños se les llaman __**Shotas.**_

_**Eso es todo, ahora a leer ~**_

_._

– Diálogos de Ryo u otro personaje–

– _Diálogos de Hinata _–

_"Pensamientos"_–

Letra normal, narración de mi parte

_Recuerdos o respectiva de un personaje_.

(**…**) Cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena.

.

~ En el epilogo ~

.

– Sa…Sasu-ke – _se escapa un susurro de mi boca, algo que no puedo controlar al igual que mis lagrimas, aunque este cuerpo sea mío no me pertenece en estos momentos… esta no soy yo._

– Sasuke… – _vuelvo a pronunciar ese nombre mientras lo veo alejarse y mi pecho se oprime ¿Qué es este dolor? ¿Qué es esta felicidad? ¿Quién soy?_

_No lo sé… esta no soy yo, esta no es Hinata Hyuga…_

_Esta es Haruka Ryo._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Estos sentimientos tan fuertes son de ella, pero aun así, aunque sea mi cuerpo, aunque esta vida me pertenece no puedo evitarlo, no puedo contenerlos, no puedo evitar llorar y pensar en el. No lo conozco, pero quiero protégelo._

_Aunque él ya no esté frente a mis ojos, tengo la necesidad de buscarlo, ¿es eso bueno? _

– Es el Hinata... – _escucho la voz de Ryo-chan confirmándomelo, entonces es él la persona la cual Ryo-chan soltó su mano... la persona la cual ella ama._

_Esa persona se veía tan solitaria y oscura._

_..._

_..._

– Hinata-sama es hora de despertarse –

_Aun con mis ojos cerrados puedo escuchar a Neji-nii tratando de despertarme para mi primer día de clases._

_Después de varios intentos y cosquillas logra hacerlo, pero eso no quita el deseo de no ir. Odio, odio ir a la escuela, no me gusta, siempre se meten conmigo por el color de mis ojos, a ellos también los odio, ¿Por qué tienen que ser de ese color? ¿Por qué no pueden ser cafés, azules, verdes o negros? ¿Por qué tienen que ser blancos? _

_Aun sin ánimos y tratando de convencer a Neji-nii de que me siento mal no funciono, el me conoce bien, conoce muy bien a Hinata._

_Me dejo en la entrada del instituto, pero se quedo vigilándome hasta que entrara al edificio, camine aun sin ánimos de entrar al salón. Me quedo parada enfrente de ella, mirándola... realmente no quiero entrar, escucho las voces gritando y jugando y eso me desanima más... todos me miraran al entrar, eso me da miedo._

_Quiero irme a casa._

_..._

_..._

_Como siempre escuche las mismas preguntas que eh escuchado desde la guardería._

_¿Por qué tus ojos son blancos?_

_Lo detesto, me siento sola, Ryo-chan no ha hablado conmigo desde que vimos a ese Oscuro-Onii-chan, es medio día y mamá me manda a jugar al patio en mi pequeña mesa de té. Jugar sola no es muy divertido, antes no me importaba pero me acostumbre a escuchar la voz de Ryo-chan en mi cabeza._

_Cuando la escuche por primera vez tenía dos años, no lograba comprenderlo, mamá y papá lo tomaban bien al principio, cuando cumplí los cinco años me pidieron que dejara de jugar con amigos "imaginarios". A los seis años comprendí que solo yo podía escucharla. A los siete años me llevaron con un psicólogo pensando que estaba mal por hablar sola, pero yo no lo hacía, yo hablaba con Ryo-chan, desde ese momento me di cuenta de que solamente ella era la única que me comprendía, que solo podía hablar con ella mientras estaba sola._

_Ella me platicaba de cómo era, cuantos años tenía, su apariencia, la persona que ella amaba profundamente y cómo fue que su vida termino._

_Ella salto de la plataforma del tren el veintisiete de noviembre, el día que yo nací. Desde ese entonces tengo miedo de soltar la mano de alguien, más si ese alguien es importante para mí._

_Cuando duermo tengo pequeñas fragmentos de recuerdos de Ryo-chan, algunos son felices, otros triste, algunos los recuerdo, otros los olvido, recuerdo sonidos a mi alrededor, veo rostros pero especialmente hay uno que no lo puedo recordar ni escuchar su voz... un chico de cabellos azabaches, alto y de piel blanca, recuerdo su grande mano sosteniendo la mía, y cuando lo recuerdo me tranquiliza, me siento segura._

_Puedo recordar nuestro primer beso, aunque yo no lo he dado ya que soy una niña, al tener esos recuerdos ciento como si fuera yo la que los viviera, la felicidad, tristeza, enojo, todas esas emociones las puedo sentir, ella y yo compartimos todo aunque sea por pequeños momentos, ambas somos una, pero a la vez, soy solo yo._

_Como cuando ella tiene gusto por el tamagoyaki__*****__ salado y yo por el tamagoyaki dulce, cuando a mí me gusta leer por gran tiempo y a ella no, pero también tenemos cosas en común, una de ellas es que no, nos gusta la comida picante, ambas sabemos que nos gusta y que no, por esa razón ambas somos una pero también solo somos dos y mayormente yo._

_De repente escucho un ruido que viene de la casa de al lado, puedo ver una cabellera negra asomarse por la cerca de madera y siento como me lleno de una enorme tristeza y curiosidad. Tomo una de mis sillas de mi mesa de té para subirme sobre ella y tener visión sobre lo que hay al otro lado de la cerca. Al no ser lo suficiente alta aun pongo mis pies en puntita para crecer unos cuantos centímetros más y poder ver con mis blanquecinos ojos._

_Era el... la misma persona de ayer, el Oscuro-Onii-chan. Estaba sentado en su piso de madera con su enorme yukata__*****__ negra abierta del pecho con un obi__*** **__gris, se encontraba mirando el gran estanque de agua con un par de peces koi__*****__, tenía la rodilla derecha flexionada mientras la izquierda se encontraba estirada, en su mano derecha sostenía un cigarrillo encendido y al lado en el piso se encontraba un pequeño cenicero con algunos viejas colillas de cigarros._

_Después de mirara a su alrededor sentí la curiosidad de ver su rostro. Era guapo, podría decir, su rostro era fino y largo, con indicios de que pronto le saldría barba, su nariz recta y perfecta, labios delgados y firmes, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver su mirada... sus ojos eran negros, tan negros o más que el carbón, se encontraban secos y sin brillo, como si deseara que la muerte llegara por él en cualquier momento. Un mirada tan solitaria, triste y vacía, como si de un holló negro se tratara, absorbiendo todo a su alrededor._

_Su rostro se desfiguro al formar una cara tan llena de dolor que provoco que mi pecho se oprimiera, era tanto el dolor y la desesperación que el irradiaba en un solo gesto que me hacia estremecer. Paso una de sus manos por su rostro subiendo hasta alborotar su oscura melena revolviéndola un poco. ¿Por qué sufres? ¿Porque estas triste? Son unas de las cuantas preguntas de las miles preguntas que flotaban por mi cabeza._

_Pero cuando vi resbalar una pequeña lágrima por su mejilla no pude contenerme más._

– _¡No llores, Onii-chan! _– _alce mi voz lo suficiente para que me escuchara, cuando lo hizo, con la manga de su yukata borro aquel rastro de lagrima en el._

– ¿Quién está llorando, mocosa? – _respondió con una voz ronca, apago su cigarrillo en el cenicero, se puso de pie mientras se colocaba sus sandalias y comenzó a caminar hasta donde yo me encontraba._

– _Onii-chan estaba llorando... ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás triste?_ –_ le pregunte un poco preocupada, el solamente me miro sorprendido y con el dedo gordo y el índice lo uso como catapulta para golpearme la frente. _– _D-Duele... _– _me queje mientras me sobaba el lugar donde me pego._

– No te metas en asuntos de adultos, mocosa – _volvió a llamarme de esa manera, mis mejillas se hincharon por un puchero, yo tengo un nombre y no es "mocosa"._

– _Mi nombre es Hinata, no es "mocosa" _– _lo corregí y lo mire reproche _– _Además, no soy una niña, ya tengo ocho años _–_ dije mientras cerraba mis blancos ojos y con una mano en el pecho se inflaba con orgullo._

– Yo tengo veinticuatro, así que sigues siendo una mocosa, mocosa –_ dijo con burla y me di cuenta que lo volvió a hacer, me llamo mocosa, aunque le dije mi nombre me dijo mocosa nuevamente y ¡dos veces! Vi como sonreía con triunfo al ver mi cara de enojo al llamarme así._

– _¡Ah! Onii-chan esta sonriendo_ – _lo apunte con mi dedo índice, el estaba sonriendo, a costa mía, pero sonriendo, aunque es la primera vez que veo su sonrisa, lo sé, pero siento que ya la he visto antes... muchos años atrás el sonreía para mi... para Ryo-chan._

– ¿Quién esta sonriendo, mocosa? – _volvió a su semblante neutral y serio, nuevamente me golpeo de la misma manera que lo hizo momentos atrás... y nuevamente me llamo mocosa._

– _Que mi nombre es Hinata, Hi-na-ta..._ – _se lo deletree lentamente para que lo entendiera, pero sé que él no me llamara por mi nombre... si eso hace que el vuelva a sonreír, realmente no me importaría que me llamara mocosa nuevamente o las veces que quiera, solamente quiero verlo sonreír de nuevo y no con esa expresión de sufrimiento._

_Estuvimos discutiendo un rato más o más bien me estuvo molestando y llamando mocosa todo el tiempo, yo le preguntaba algunas cosas y el rara vez me contestaba, pero lo hacía, en ese momento sentí como si solo estuviéramos solamente los dos hasta que mamá me llamo para la hora de comida, realmente no quería irme, era divertido hablar con Onii-chan. Al despedirme de él, le deje unos de los raros dulces que Neji-nii me deja._

_El que le deje era sabor Tomate, el dijo que le gustaban y recordé ese diabólico dulce que Neji-nii me daba, lo busque en una de las bolsitas de mi vestido violeta, aunque odiara ese dulce me lo regalaron y eso no es correcto, así que se lo deje en la cerca de madera y vi como lo tomaba, solté una pequeña risita, tal vez a Onii-chan le gustaban esos raros sabores, por lo que me decidí a dejarle uno cada día._

_..._

_..._

_Durante la cena estuve bastante feliz, quería hablar con Neji-nii sobre los dulces, normalmente huyo de el cuándo me da de ese sabor, ahora los quiero para dárselos al Oscuro-Onii-chan._

– _N-Neji-nii_– _lo llame mientras corría a alcanzarlo antes de que entrara a su habitación, el se detuvo y me prestó la atención que le pedí _– ¿_M-Me darías mas de esos d-dulces sabor tomate? _– _lo mire con cara suplicante._

– Si, pero... ¿no odias ese sabor? – _rayos... me conoce demasiado bien... piensa en algo rápido Hinata._

_Negué con la cabeza y lo mire lo más seria y tranquila que pude _– _Realmente me gustan... solo... solo que mamá me dijo que si comía muchos de mis dulces favoritos me saldrían caries y... y me gustan tanto que no quiero eso _–

_El me miro como si quisiera encontrar la verdadera razón de tras de mi repentino gusto por ese dulce. Busco en su bolcillo y me lo ofreció, pero solo uno... yo quería mas._

– Comételo – _¿Qué? ¿Quiere que me lo coma? Oh no, oh no, esto es malo ¿Qué hare? De repente la imagen del Oscuro-Onii-chan me vino a la mente, donde el sonreía y tomaba ese dulce... tengo... tengo que hacerlo._

_Con mi mano temblando un poco lo tome y lo abrí, lo mire, ese dulce que se miraba como un rubí, rojo, tan rojo como el mismo tomate... ese dulce tan rojo como el infierno, era tan... tan ¡diabólico!_

"_Piensa que es un dulce de fresa, Hinata" _–_ me lo repetí tantas veces en la cabeza que parecía que estaba repitiendo una mantra. Neji-nii seguía esperando y me miraba con los brazos cruzados en su pecho... ¡tienes que hacerlo Hinata!_

_Lo metí en mi boca y el impulso de sacarlo, escupirlo, pisotearlo se hacía presente, resistí e hice un gesto como si lo disfrutara realmente. Creo que mi actuación fue demasiado buena o Neji-nii pensó que fue demasiado castigo para mí. Entro a su habitación por la bosa de dulces y me la ofreció mientras me decía "No comas demasiado de tus dulces favoritos" realmente me estaba castigando._

_En cuanto lo vi entrar cien por ciento seguro a su habitación escupí inmediatamente ese caramelo diabólico, no sé cómo es que existe esos sabores tan raros, aun recuerdo cuando Neji-nii llego con nuevos sabores como; sabor camarón, queso, calamar, ¡tamagoyaki!, y muchos otros que mi pequeña mente bloqueo, yo solamente quiero sabores normales como cualquier niño quiere, como; fresa, chocolate, vainilla, durazno... aunque algunos de esos raros sabores saben bien, como el de; Sakura, lirios, hamburguesa y nieve._

– _Esto lo hago por ti Onii-chan_ – _susurre mientras una lágrima se escapaba de mi ojo izquierdo recordando el horrible sabor de ese caramelo y caminaba rumbo a mi habitación para guardarlos correctamente en un lugar donde solo yo voy a saber donde los guarde, pero sé que acabo de firmar una condena de probar los nuevos sabores raros de los caramelos de Neji-nii. _

– _Ya quiero que sea mañana _– _susurre feliz, mientras abrazaba la bolsa de los caramelos._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Continuara~_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**Holis, auto-regalo de cumpleaños n.1  
**__  
ya cumplí mis __**18 **__añotes este __**2**__ de mayo  
me puse una peda que no recuerdo algunas cosas xD  
rompimos una mesa y todos los vasos de mi mamá  
fue un desmadre uvu  
por eso ahorita les posteo el capi :v_

**_..._**

_Bien, bien, ya vieron que soy una pedófila x'D_

_el capitulo esta cortito a lo que realmente estoy acostumbrada a escribir  
como en 200 kilos de amor y en otros. Pero les quiero decir que andaba bloqueada (?)  
Algo así... pero me dije, hoy cumplo años... ¿por qué no regalarme esto? xD  
y pues tratare de escribir los otros capis de los otros fics y serán todos mis auto-regalos de cumpleaños xD_

_Espero y les guste y muchas, pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los amo muchos,  
con su reviews me inspiro en escribir y poder actualizar aunque me mate en ello uwu son mi musa (?)_

_**Explicación de los *;**_

_**T**__amagoyaki; son las tortillas de huevo como si fuera en torta pero enrollada, provocando que se vean varias capas  
se hacen dulces o saladas._

_**Y**__ukata y __**O**__bi; Creo que ya deben de saber, pero ni modo les diré :v  
son trajes tradicionales japoneses, como los kimonos, pero son mucho más delgados y cómodos.  
Los obis son cinturones que están en la cintura para que no se abra y andes bichis mostrando todo xD_

_**L**__os peces Koi; son unos pecesotes grandes xD que siempre están en los estanque que tienen en casas, hoteles tradicionales, etc.  
esos peces son muy caros haya, son de color naranja con blanco o negros con blanco, normalmente.  
(Haya no hay nada normal xD)_


	3. Chapter 2

_Titulo_;

**Otra Vida**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto, todos los personajes de Naruto son de él._

**_~Capitulo 2~_**

**_Advertencia; _**_Contenido lolicon, si no les gusta pues ni modo, les pido que no lo lean  
y si la pareja tampoco les gusta, de igual manera no lo lean,  
y si ya de plano lo leyeron, pues les pido que contengan sus orgasmos y sus malos comentarios.  
Okay no xD_

– Diálogos de Ryo u otro personaje–

– _Diálogos de Hinata _–

_"Pensamientos"_–

Letra normal, narración de mi parte

_Recuerdos o respectiva de un personaje_.

(**…**) Cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena.

...

~ En el capitulo anterior ~

...

– _Esto lo hago por ti Onii-chan_ – _susurre mientras una lágrima se escapaba de mi ojo izquierdo recordando el horrible sabor de ese caramelo y caminaba rumbo a mi habitación para guardarlos correctamente en un lugar donde solo yo voy a saber donde los guarde, pero sé que acabo de firmar una condena de probar los nuevos sabores raros de los caramelos de Neji-nii. _

– _Ya quiero que sea mañana _– _susurre feliz, mientras abrazaba la bolsa de los caramelos._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Al despertar me sentía tan feliz, tenía tantas ganas de ir a la escuela para que se terminara rápidamente y poder ver al Oscuro-Onii-chan._

_..._

_Después de arreglarme, desayunar y Salí lo más rápido que pude con Neji-nii, caminamos agarrados de la mano hasta llegar a mi destino, se despidió de mi dándome un beso en la frente y él se fue dejándome en la entrada. En ese momento me di cuenta de que Ryo-chan no me había dirigido la palabra en dos días, por lo cual camine a un lugar donde nadie pudiera vernos._

– _Ryo-chan... ¿estás bien?_ – _le pregunte en voz baja mientras me acomodaba debajo de un enorme árbol detrás del edificio._

– Buenos días Hinata, sí, estoy bien ¿y tú? ¿Por qué tan feliz si este es tu segundo día de clases? – _contesto, Ryo-chan me contesto, estoy feliz. Pero su voz se encontraba en un tono diferente de lo normal._

– _V-Veras, lo que quiero es llegar rápido a casa para poder ver al Oscuro-Onii-chan _– _le conté el porque quería estaba feliz, podía sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban._

– ¿Oscuro-Onii-chan? – _me pregunto, era cierto, como no habíamos hablado no le había contado sobre él._

– _¡Si!_ – _Dije feliz_ – _Es realmente oscuro, se ve triste y solitario... y me llama "mocosa"_ – _recordé como me llamaba_ – _Ryo-chan, ya le dijo que mi nombre es Hinata pero él sigue llamándome mocosa_ – _dije con reproche, yo realmente quiero que me llame por mi nombre._

_Escuche como Ryo-chan también se burlaba como él me llamaba _– _No es gracioso _– _dije mientras hacia un puchero inflando mis mejillas._

– Lo siento Hinata, pero es tan típico de el – _¿tan típico de él? _

_Quería preguntarle algunas cosas pero un ruido proveniente de arriba del enorme árbol me llamo la atención. Cayeron algunas hojas verdes y estuve atenta para ver que era y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a un niño rubio de ojos azules saltar de él._

– Oe, ¿Quién eres y con quien hablas-ttebayo? –_ hablo el extraño rubio que salió del árbol. _"_¿Ttebayo? ¿Qué significa eso?... ¿se come?" _– ¡Oe!, te estoy hablando –

_Di un respingo, no conozco a este chico que salió de la nada, dice palabras que no comprendo y hablando de una manera tan brusca. Tenía miedo, desde hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba con nadie además de mi familia y de Ryo-chan, comencé a temblar y mi vista comenzaba a ponerse acuosa._

– _Hi-Hina-Hinata Hyuga s-segundo año c-clase B _– _respondí hipeando y con mis manos me frotaba mis ojos por las pequeñas gotas que amenazaban con salir._

– Oh... Yo soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, segundo año clase A y de grande seré un gran ninja-futbolista, ni cuenta se darán cuando les meta goles – exclamo con gran fervor el rubio de ojos azules. – ¡Ah! No llores Hinata-chan... espera... ¿Puedo llamarte Hinata-chan? Tú puedes llamarme Naruto –ataco con palabras demasiadas rápidas el pequeño oji azul.

– S-si... N-Naruto-kun – _sonreí levemente, este chico era gracioso, hablaba de una manera tan divertida que no pude evitar llamarlo como el me dijo, pero me siento feliz. El me llamo "Hinata-chan"._

El timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases matutinas sonó por todo el terreno escolar, el pequeño rubio le ofreció su mano para comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada principal. Las clases concluyeron rápidamente, Hinata estaba feliz, tenía a su primer amigo, su primer amigo de verdad...

Ahora no le sería tan difícil asistir a la escuela y regresar a su casa, ahora tenía dos porqués; el oscuro-Onii-chan y Naruto-kun.

...

...

Consiguió a su primer amigo hombre, era gracioso y amable con ella, durante el almuerzo hablaron de varias cosas divertidas, cosas sin importancias pero tan fascinantes para la pequeña Hyuga.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta su pequeña habitación, se deshizo del pequeño uniforme para ponerse ropa mas cómoda para poder salir al patio, se puso una blusa blanca con lunares violetas con holanes, y un short negro acompañado de unas medias de rayas blancas con negro con tenis color negro.

Tomo dos dulces del escondite secreto y los guardo en una de las bolsas de su short. Estaba lista, y bajo rápidamente las escaleras y avisarle a su madre de que iría a jugar al patio.

En cuanto abrió la puerta la deslumbrante luz del sol la cegó por unos segundos para después acostumbrarse. Cuando lo hizo vio una pequeña bola de pelos color blanca que se escondí detrás del juego de mesa.

Camino sigilosamente y lo encontró. Era un perrito y en cuanto lo vio su corazón se estrujo.

_Shiro...la mascota la cual él y yo cuidamos juntos._

El pequeño can la miraba desconfiado, hasta que la pequeña le extendió su mano y todo el temor que tenía el can se desvaneció.

– _Shiro-chan... ven _– sonrió con ternura recordando al canino cuando era un cachorrito y _el _y ella decidieron adoptarlo. Pero claro que _él_ se negó rotundamente, pero después de suplicarle unas veces más cedió. Y ahora se dio cuenta de que _el _aun lo conserva.

Cuando estaba por acercarse tomarlo el can corrió por un gran hoyo que se encontraba escondido por la maleza. El hoyo por donde la pequeña bola de pelos escapo era lo suficiente grande como para que la oji luna cupiera.

Tenía que alcanzarlo, su corazón y el vago recuerdo que tuvo la hizo ir a buscarlo.

– _Shiro-chan~... ¿Dónde estás? _– hablo quedamente para no hacer ruido.

Estaba en una "misión" se sentía un ninja, como naruto le dijo, tenía que ser sigilosa, cuidadosa y rápida. Lo encontró y lo tomo rápidamente antes de que huyera nuevamente o alguien la descubriera.

– Shiro, ¿Dónde rayos te metiste? –

"_La voz del oscuro-Onii-chan"_

El can al escuchar la voz de su dueño hizo todo lo posible para librarse del agarre de la pequeña Hyuga.

– _Shiro-chan ¡NO!~_ –grito dramáticamente como si el perrito hubiera caído de un edificio de veinte pisos.

El azabache la miro con cara de "¿Qué rayos haces aquí?" y realmente le hizo esa pregunta.

– _Traicionero _– se dirigió al animalito que ahora estaban escondido detrás del pelinegro – _Yo-Yo...estaba si-siguiendo a Shiro-chan_– comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices por la vergüenza.

– ¿Shiro-chan? – desde hace ocho años que no escuchaba que alguien llamara así al can, la única persona que lo llamaba así Ryo... pero _ella_ ya no estaba aquí, _ella_ murió. Su semblante se mostros oscuro y sentía como el coraje lo llenaba – ¿Cómo entraste? – pregunto con enojo.

Sintió como la voz del pelinegro le hizo tener la piel de gallina... si como una gallina que estaba por ir al matadero.

– _Y-Yo entre por ahí _– señalo el agujero por donde entro – _Lo-Lo siento mucho _– se disculpo sinceramente mientras temblaba.

El pelinegro suspiro, no era su intención casi provocar que una mocosa orinara su pañal, por lo cual trato de controlarse y ser un poco más... amable.

– ¿Quieres un poco de té y galletas de arroz? – era lo único que podía ofrecerle, no tenia cosas dulces ya que las odiaba y no había ido a hacer las compras semanales.

La pequeña asintió, y su corazoncito dio un brinco de felicidad, el oscuro-Onii-chan la invito a tomar y comer un poco de té y galletas. El azabache le hizo una señal con la cabeza de que lo siguiera y ella rápidamente lo hizo.

– Quítate los zapatos – le advirtió mientras él hacía lo mismo para lograr entrar – Siéntate y espera... – le señalo un cojín viejo cercas de la pequeña mesa de madera que tenia – Y no toques nada –

Cuando estaba por irse miro como el pequeño can se sentaba en las piernas de la mocosa para que lo acariciara y no pudo evitar poner una cara de sorpresa.

Ese maldito perro pulgoso odiaba a cualquier persona, sean niños, jóvenes, mujeres o anciano el perro loco les ladraba y atacaba y con esa mocosa parecía un angelito. El solamente se dejaba acariciar a duras penas por él y por Ryo.

– ¿Quién eres? – no dudo en preguntarse a si mismo... realmente ¿Quién era esa mocosa?

...

...

Continuara ~

...

...

Oh si nenas, tengo laptop y puedo continuar!

Este fic lo actualizare cada dos semanas ya que mis vacaciones se fueron volando y el lunes entro a clases x'D  
ahora tengo mi cabello color morado, en estas vacaciones me la pase pintándolo de colores xD  
lo traje naranja, color miku Hatsune, azul cielo, azul rey, otra vez azul cielo y ahora morado.

Me quedare calva :v

**¿Cómo se la pasaron estas vacaciones?**

**Yo pintándome y decolorándome el cabello, viajando y lamentando la falta de mi laptop cuando estoy inspirada (7;A;)7**

No logre escribir nada ya que soy un amor y queme mi laptop junto con el cargador... no sé cómo rayos lo hice :I tengo un gran poder para chingar los cargadores ._. no se si estar orgullosa (?) okay no XD

Pero... ya estoy de vuelta y pero traerles este lindo fic cada dos semanas –oh sí, lo que leyeron–  
ya saben que los capis no son muy largos a como acostumbro, pero algo es algo y este algo tiene muchas neuronas mías y con mucho, mucho amor uvu *muacks*

**GRACIAS a todas las personitas lindas que leen mis pedos mentales  
ustedes son mi motivación para escribir y mandar a arreglar mi laptop x'D**

**Akira los ama *3***

**Gracias por leer**


	4. Chapter 3

_Titulo_;

**Otra Vida**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto, todos los personajes de Naruto son de él._

**_~Capitulo 3~_**

**_Advertencia; _**_Contenido lolicon, si no les gusta pues ni modo, les pido que no lo lean  
y si la pareja tampoco les gusta, de igual manera no lo lean,  
y si ya de plano lo leyeron, pues les pido que contengan sus orgasmos y sus malos comentarios.  
Okay no xD_

_**Aclaraciones; **_

_**Sakura &amp; Sasuke**__ tienen 24 años  
__**Hinata**__ tiene 8 años (me pase de pedófila xD)  
__**Ryo **__se quedó con su apariencia de 16 años que fue cuando murió.  
__**Neji, y los demás personajes tienen entre 16,18 a 20 años.  
Gaara &amp; Naruto **__tiene 8 años igual que Hinata.  
__**...  
Sasuke &amp; Hinata **__tienen una diferencia de 16 añitos, nomas... __**  
Hinata **__ le dirá Onii-chan, Oscuro-Onii-chan ó Sasuke-Onii-chan a __**Sasuke**__, ya saben que eso en un lolicon no puede faltar xD_

– Diálogos de Ryo u otro personaje–

– _Diálogos de Hinata _–

_"Pensamientos"_–

Letra normal, narración de mi parte

_Recuerdos o respectiva de un personaje_.

(**…**) Cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena.

...

~ En el capítulo anterior ~

_..._

– _Quítate los zapatos – le advirtió mientras él hacía lo mismo para lograr entrar – Siéntate y espera... – le señalo un cojín viejo cercas de la pequeña mesa de madera que tenía – Y no toques nada –_

_Cuando estaba por irse miro como el pequeño can se sentaba en las piernas de la mocosa para que lo acariciara y no pudo evitar poner una cara de sorpresa._

_Ese maldito perro pulgoso odiaba a cualquier persona, sean niños, jóvenes, mujeres o ancianos el perro loco les ladraba y atacaba y con esa mocosa parecía un angelito. El solamente se dejaba acariciar a duras penas por él y por Ryo._

– _¿Quién eres? – no dudo en preguntarse a sí mismo... realmente ¿Quién era esa mocosa?_

_..._

_..._

_Siempre quise ser la novia de Sasuke cuando estaba viva, fue como un sueño para mí que él me eligiera, que él me amara… _

_Estar a su lado era lo único que quería, lo único…_

_Tan grande fue mi deseo que al morir mi alma se unió a la de una pequeña niña, ella conoce mi vida, ella conoce mis sentimientos…pero ella no soy yo._

_Sé que no debo aferrarme más a esta vida, lo sé, pero tengo un último deseo._

...

…

_Desde que me mude al lado del Oscuro-Onii-chan han pasado seis meses, descubrí que él es un escritor, por lo cual siempre está en casa, Onii-chan me permite entrar en su casa y cuidar de ella y de shiro, el perrito que Ryo-chan y Onii-chan prometieron cuidar juntos, Ryo-chan al ya no poder cumplir esa promesa yo decidí hacerlo. _

– ¿Ya estas consintiendo a ese perro otra vez? –

– _Si _– respondió felizmente la pequeña que se encontraba en el patio apapachando al can mientras le daba unos pequeños dulces – _Porque te lo prometí cuando estábamos en sexto grado _–

– ¿Prometí? ¿En sexto grado? – la pequeña se congelo durante un momento y el azabache la miro de manera interrogatoria.

– _E-Entonces ¿Onii-chan tiene novia?_ – cambio el tema mientras cogía una pelota del suelo para lanzársela al canino.

– ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – y a su mente le vino la imagen de una castaña sonriendo alegremente mientras caminaban por un parque –…Es un secreto – de la manga de su yukata saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos junto con un encendedor para encender el cigarrillo que ya se encontraba en su boca para inhalar el humo y mantener su sabor unos segundos en su boca para luego dejarlo ir hacia el cielo.

– _E-Entonces… ¿Q-Que tipo de chicas te gusta?_ – sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas como un tomate maduro, su corazoncillo latía rápidamente y comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos como ya era costumbre cada vez que se sentía nerviosa, y ahora se sentía nerviosa por la respuesta del azabache.

Nuevamente apareció la imagen de la castaña y nuevamente él se preguntó hasta cuando su recuerdo lo atormentaría –… Una chica que nunca suelte mi mano, había una que siempre estuvo conmigo, pero de un momento a otro ella soltó mi mano y desapareció… – el recuerdo de la castaña mientras soltaba su mano para saltar a la plataforma del tren se repitió como muchas veces en esos años.

– _¿Q-Que es lo que te gusta de ella?_ – apretó la pelota que sostenía con sus manitas, ella sabía que él se refería a Ryo.

– Quien sabe… ya lo eh olvidado – el tono tan distante y frió como lo dijo causo una punzada en el corazón de la Hyuga, en parte estaba feliz, pero se sentía mal por Ryo. Él la estaba olvidado, o eso quería creer él.

– _Lo escuche_ – susurro levemente pero llamando la atención del Uchiha.

– ¿Eh? –

– _E-El sonido de m-mi corazón roto_ – las pequeñas lagrimas se resbalaban por los pequeños cachetes de la menor, lloraba porque a pesar de las frías palabras del Oscuro-Onii-chan el aun la amaba y atesoraba todos los recuerdos sobre ella – _M-Me voy a casa_ – salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piecitos le permitían dejando confundido al azabache.

"_E-Está bien… Está bien, a quien ama es a Ryo-chan, no es a mi… el no siente nada por mi…pero por Ryo-chan… sé que Ryo-chan ya no está en este mundo, pero aun así… aun así…"_

…

…

– _Vamos a casa – se escuchó la voz del chico con el que salía, él se encontraba recargado en la pared de la entrada del colegio mientras esperaba a cierta castaña que tenía sus deberes como delegada de clase._

_Cuando escucho su voz pensó que era una broma de su imaginación por lo tarde que era, pero sus azules ojos desmintió la ilusión y ahí se encontraba, tan perfecto como siempre._

_Ambos caminaron por las calles nocturnas, todo estaba tan tranquilo, los iluminaba la luz de la luna y los millones de estrellas los guiaban. El corazón de la castaña latía tan rápido, si no fuera porque estaba al lado de la persona que amaba no sentiría que a cada latido el corazón quería escaparse de su pecho._

"_¡¿P-Porque esta tan tranquilo?!" – Gritaba la voz interior de la oji-azul – "N-No puedo soportar el silencio cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzan" _

– _S-Sasuke… – dijo su nombre con su voz quebradiza por los nervios – C-Creo que olvide algo en clases… si, si quieres puedes adelantarte y-yo – no pudo continuar ya que el azabache tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos entre sí._

_Esa acción fue más que suficiente para que la castaña se callara y entendiera un poco sus sentimientos. El corazón de Ryo latía tan fuerte que pensaba que se escuchaba un tambor, no podía creer que Sasuke Uchiha saliera con ella, que ambos se amara y que él sea tan "romántico" con ella, al dirigir su azulada mirada para ver el perfil del chico pudo apreciar un leve sonrojo y sucedió de nuevo… se volvió a enamorar, con eso supo que no importa que, ella lo amaría aun después de la muerte._

_Y a partir de ese día ambos decidieron ir tomados de la mano en su camino a casa, aunque aún no podían decirse "Te amo" ambos lo sabían sin ninguna duda sus sentimientos._

_Y todavía en el presente Haruka Ryo ama a Sasuke Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha ama a Haruka Ryo._

…

…

El Uchiha después de estar encerrado en su habitación se cansó de escribir y decidió tomar un bocadillo, cuando fue a la cocina se encontró con los dulces que una pelirosa le había llevado, pero no entendía porque precisamente le dio los dulces que la castaña tanto amaba, desde hace mucho el siempre odio los dulces y siendo mucho más precisos, odiaba los roles de canela.

En eso escucho un ruido en el patio, y eso fue suficiente para darse cuenta que la "mocosa" se encontraba jugando con el diabólico can. Fue entonces que la idea de deshacerse de esos roles le llego a la cabeza, la mocosa podría comérselos.

Camino hasta la puerta recargándose en ella y observar a la pequeña niña que se encontraba acariciando al canino y el muy gustoso se dejaba, aun no podía entender como ese diablillo era todo un pedazo de azúcar con ella, una desconocida. Tal vez cuando se recargo en la puerta ocasiono un ruido perceptible para el can, lo cual llamo la atención de la pequeña, ella dirigió su blanquecina mirada hacia donde se encontraba el y un puchero seguido de una ignorada olímpica sucedió.

¿Qué diablos fue eso?

Si la mocosa se le pegaba como un chicle, como si estuviera enamorada de él, desde que se mudó al lado de su casa se podría decir que no había un día que no fuera a verle, no le agradaba tenerla ahí, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró a la pequeña y sigilosa presencia de ella.

– ¿Quieres unos dulces? – pensó que tal vez tenía hambre y estaba de mal humor, los niños y sus apetitos insaciables.

– _No gracias_ – le respondió bruscamente, se sintió un poco enojada, ¿acaso la estaba tratando como una niña? La pregunta fue muy irrelevante para saber una respuesta muy obvia… "si" – _Estoy a dieta_ – murmuro mientras inflaba sus mejillas nuevamente, realmente si quería los dulces y mucho más si venían de él.

Soltó una sonrisa ladina, realmente el comentario le dio risa… una niña de ocho años haciendo dieta… era más que obvio que era una mujer, una pequeña mujer.

– Si no comes bien, no te desarrollaras –

– "_De-Demonios… mi punto débil" _– pensó irritada y avergonzada, en el colegio muchas niñas ya comenzaban a usar bracier y ella era una de las que aun usaba corpiño y si mal no recordaba en su vida pasada escucho que a él oscuro-Onii-chan le gustaban con un buen cuerpo.

El salió victorioso y la pequeña Hyuga se encontraba ya sentada en la mesa mientras él iba a traer los roles de canela.

– "_Él ya es un adulto" _– miro fijamente la espalda del Uchiha mientras caminaba a la cocina, esta vez vestía una camiseta negra un poco holgada junto con un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado – "_Dije una mentira, pero él ya sabía que yo mentía, el vio a través de mi porque soy una niña…"_–

Llego con una caja donde se encontraban los roles, la dejo en la mesa y diciéndole que podría acabárselos todos.

"_Ahora el único corazón que late como loco es el mío… no es el de Ryo-chan ni el de Onii-chan… es el mío…"_

– _Era mentira… _– hablo llamando la atención de Uchiha antes de ir a la cocina por una taza de café, al escuchar la pequeña voz de la Hyuga se giró para escucharla – _Era mentira lo de la dieta… estaba enojada y quería ignorarte… pero yo no quería decirte que mentí… Lo siento_–

Pensó que por los leves temblores que tenía tal vez estaba llorando, pero no era así, cuan se disculpó su blanquecina mirada demostró toda la honestidad que nunca había mirado en alguien y esos blanquecinos ojos se vieron como unas hermosas e inigualables perlas.

– Mmmh… Tus padres te educaron bien –

– _Deja de tratarme como a una niña_ – reprocho por el comentario del mayor.

– No es eso…– se acercó a ella y la golpeo con los dedos como la primera vez que se conocieron – Te estoy elogiando –

Su corazoncito latió tan rápido como siempre que estaba con él y la sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas pintándose rojizas. Estaba feliz, el Oscuro-Onii-chan la elogio.

…

…

Mi entras ya comenzaba a atardecer la pequeña Hyuga escucho la voz de su madre llamándola, mientras que al lado de ella se encontraba una pelirosa, la reconocía muy bien, ella era Sakura Haruno.

La compañera de clases que siempre estuvo enamorada del Uchiha, la conocía por los recuerdos de Ryo y porque la había visto muchas… demasiadas veces en la casa del Oscuro-Onii-Chan.

– Sabes Sakura-chan, esta niña es una antisocial pero siempre se le pega como pegamento a Uchiha-san –

– _¡M-Mama!_ – la reprendió por avergonzarla enfrente de su enemigo. Ella estaba consciente de los sentimientos pasados de ella hacia el pelinegro.

– Jajajaja, Sasuke desde niño era muy popular, no se me haría extraño que Hinata-chan se sienta atraída hacia el –

– Ah… pero según escuche el antes tenía una novia –

– "_Ryo-chan"_ –

– ¿E-Eh? ¿C-Como sabe sobre eso Aiko-san? –

– Bueno, oí algo sobre eso por los vecinos –

Las voces de su madre y de la pelirosa se fueron escuchando menos cada vez, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos. Ella también había escuchado la plática de las señoras del barrio.

…

…

– _De alguna manera el perdió algo – comento una señora de cabellera pelirroja._

– _Parece que cuando era estudiante de secundaria perdió a su novia – comento otra._

– _Si… ella salto hacia la plataforma del tren –_

– _No es por nada, pero un día escuche una conversación que mantenía con la chica que siempre lo visita –_

– _¿Sakura-chan? –_

– _Si, Si, esa, si mal no recuerdo él dijo _–

"_Probablemente ya no tengo fuerzas para amar a alguien más"_

…

…

El corazón de la Hyuga se estremeció, esas palabras le dolieron, eso estaba mal, eso no tenía que pasar.

Nuevamente se dirigió hacia la casa del mayor, cuando paso por el hoyo entre la barda de ambas casas lo vio tan relajado, se encontraba acostado en el porche, utilizaba su brazo derecho como almohada.

Con el paso del tiempo el azabache fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y cuando pudo hacerlo completamente lo primero que vio fue la cara de la Hyuga, y se levantó de golpe, estaba usando las piernitas de ella como una almohada, más las pequeñas manos fueron rápidas y lo recostaron nuevamente.

– NO… _Tienes que descansar_ – ella sabía lo casado que se encontraba, algunas veces no dormía en días y esta era una de las pocas veces que podía dormir y tenía que aprovecharla, por lo que a muchos quejidos se recostó en las piernitas nuevamente.

La pequeña Hyuga soltó una risilla y fue rápidamente perceptible por el mayor.

– ¿De qué te ríes? –

– D-De que parecemos una pareja de recién casados – respondió entre risitas un poco avergonzada.

– Mmh… ¿Así que soy un lolicon? –

– N-No… pero…– en eso su blanquecina mirada se fijó en su oreja izquierda y con su mano derecha la tomo llamando la atención de mayor – ¡¿P-Porque puedo ver a través de tu oreja?! – se alarmo, ella en los recuerdos de Ryo-chan nunca noto que tuviera ese agujero.

– ¿Mmh? –

– ¿Cu-Cuando te lo hiciste? –

– En tercer año de bachiller… creo –

"_Después de la muerte de Ryo-chan_"

– El yo de ese entonces deseaba desaparecer – no sabía porque se sentía tan tranquilo y en confianza con ella – No comía nada, me metía en problemas… tal vez fue en ese entonces que me hice ese piercing –

– ¿Te dolió? – no solo se refería a la perforación, si no también al recuerdo de Ryo.

– Al principio si –

– ¿Y ahora? –

– Ya no duele más… ahora solo hay un agujero ahí… –

Esas palabras tenían la respuesta para ambas preguntas, y en eso un recuerdo del Uchiha y de Ryo sonriendo y jugando apareció en su mente, de repente se puso de pie ocasionado que el mayor golpeara su cabeza en el piso.

– Hey, ¿por qué te levantas tan de repente…? – iba a reprocharle por la acción, más se sorprendió al ver a la pequeña llorando – Hina… – no termino de llamar la ya que ella salir corriendo.

…

_En realidad no estábamos hablando del piercing…_

_En realidad esa herida todavía le duele...Tener a Ryo-chan a su lado y perderla enfrente de él… El hueco dejado por la muerte de Ryo-chan es demasiado grande..._

_Hasta ahora él siempre ha estado solo._

…

Cuando salió corriendo sin ningún lugar fijo, llego a un puente donde con el pasar del tiempo donde podría apreciar el cielo cambiando de naranja a azul marino. Soltó un suspiro, ya se había tranquilizado pero se sentía triste.

Desidia que ya era tiempo de volver, cuando iba bajando las escaleras a su lado iba subiendo una madre junto con un niño que iba jugando con un globo, la madre iba apurada, en eso una fuerte ventisca los golpeo y el pequeño soltó el globo, por impulso lo persiguió pero se le olvido que estaban en unas escaleras.

"¿Eh?... Por alguna razón siento como un Déjà vu"

Su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, alcanzo a tomar la mano del pequeño y con la fuerza que tenía lo lanzo hacia su madre, más ella iba cayendo desde las escaleras, era lo mismo, era la misma manera por la cual la castaña murió.

Cerro sus ojos resignada, tal vez ella también moriría de la misma manera, solo que ella no sostuvo la mano del mayor.

Espero el gran dolor más nunca llego, solo escuchaba unos suspiros y sentía estar rodeada por unos brazos familiares, cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con la cara afligida del Uchiha mientras sudor se escurría por su frente.

La señora tomo a su hijo en brazos y bajo las escaleras para saber si ambos, la pequeña como el mayor se encontraban bien y al ser así, se disculpó y les agradeció grandemente.

Estaban solos, el silencio entre ambos era incómodo.

– L-Lo siento Onii-chan… gracias por la ayud… – el azabache con ambas manos golpeo los cachetillos dela Hyuga.

– Jamás… Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso… – su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía si era por impotencia o la sensación del recuerdo de perder a la castaña y que se volviera a repetir en frente de sus ojos.

Ella sabía porque se lo decía, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de morir, de no verlo, tenía mucho miedo, su miedo se expresó sus lágrimas.

– Vamos a casa… – le extendió su mano para que la tomara, ella la tomo, era tan grande a comparación de la suyo, y realmente era cálida.

Ambos caminaron aun sostenidos de la mano, el silencio no fue tan incómodo como momentos antes.

– Yo también te mentí… – sus palabras llamaron la atención dela pequeña.

– La chica que soltó mi mano fue mi primera novia, era una mentira de que me olvide de ella… Ella murió en un accidente, salto a la plataforma del tren, ella quería ayudar a una señora embarazada, hizo lo mismo que tú, se sacrificó por alguien más – tal vez contarle sobre la castaña estaba predeterminado, ya que la pequeña y ella eran tan parecidas – Y me pregunto ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué soltó mi mano? Es imposible para mí olvidarme de ella… –

"_Él tampoco pudo mentir… La verdad es que el más que nadie no puede olvidarla"_

– _**Onii-chan**_ – lo llamo decidida desde atrás, él se detuvo y fijo su oscura mirada en ella – _**Te amo, por favor sal conmigo **_–

"_Yo quiere que seas feliz conmigo esta vez"_

El sonido del viento acompañado del canto de los grillos se escuchaba, ambos estaban cara a cara, el al principio pensó que era una broma, pero al ver esa mirada tan honesta y decidida supo que no era así.

– Lo siento, yo aún sigo amando a esa persona después de ocho años – no sabía cómo y porque se había tomado enserio la confesión de una niña.

– _Lo sé, está bien_ – lo sabía, ella sabía mejor que él, que aun amaba a la castaña.

Cuando la miro, no sabía si su mente estaba jugando con él, a quien estaba viendo no parecía ser la niña a la cual le dio la mano, es como si la viera dentro de diez años, se veía tan madura y hermosa, esa sonría en su rostro tan angelical que provoco que después de ocho años su corazón diera una palpitación que creía que se habían extinto.

"_No tengo remedio, será un amor correspondido"_

Ambos continuaron con su caminata pero ahora con platica más de menor que del azabache.

– _Nee, Onii-chan… yo definitivamente no moriré antes que tu _–

"_Y nunca te dejare solo "_

–… Como si alguien que es dieciséis años menor que yo pudiera morir antes – sería demasiado duro pensar que alguien tan joven y pequeña pudiera desaparecer tan rápido.

"_Definitivamente hare que te enamores de mí, Onii-chan"_

…

…

…

_Continuara_

…

…

…

Realmente perdón por la espera  
y como recompensa hice el capítulo más largo  
los capítulos de este fic son cortos, pero los are más largos  
como disculpa, espero de todo corazón que les guste.

Si les gusto, dejen un review y a favoritos (?)

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización, ustedes deciden hagan sus **votaciones **por medio de aquí:

**7 Días**

**200 Kilos de amor**

**Amigos de la Infancia.**

Y Como **Bonus** abra un **One-Shot** llamado;

"**Cautivo"  
**

Besos y abrazos para todos!

**Akira los ama *w***

Aunque no somos canon, en mi corazón siempre serán canon

**SasuHina por siempre!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Titulo_;

**Otra Vida**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto, todos los personajes de Naruto son de él._

_**~Capitulo 3~**_

_**Advertencia;**_****_Contenido lolicon, si no les gusta pues ni modo, les pido que no lo lean__  
_y si la pareja tampoco les gusta, de igual manera no lo lean,_  
_y si ya de plano lo leyeron, pues les pido que contengan sus orgasmos y sus malos comentarios._  
_Okay no xD__

**_Aclaraciones;_**

**_Sakura &amp; Sasuke_**_tienen 24 años__  
**Hinata** _tiene 8 años (me pase de pedófila xD)_  
**Ryo**_se quedó con su apariencia de 16 años que fue cuando murió._  
**Neji, y los demás personajes tienen entre 16,18 a 20 años.****  
**Gaara &amp; Naruto** **_tiene 8 años igual que Hinata._  
**...****  
**Sasuke &amp; Hinata** **_tienen una diferencia de 16 añitos, nomas..._ **  
**Hinata** **_le dirá Onii-chan, Oscuro-Onii-chan o Sasuke-Onii-chan a_ **Sasuke**_, ya saben que eso en un lolicon no puede faltar xD__

– Diálogos de Ryo u otro personaje–

– _Diálogos de Hinata_–

_"Pensamientos"_–

Letra normal, narración de mi parte

_Recuerdos o respectiva de un personaje_.

(**…**) Cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena.

...

~ En el capítulo anterior ~

_– Nee, Onii-chan… yo definitivamente no moriré antes que tu –_

_"Y nunca te dejare solo"_

_–… Como si alguien que es dieciséis años menor que yo pudiera morir antes – sería demasiado duro pensar que alguien tan joven y pequeña pudiera desaparecer tan rápido._

_"Definitivamente hare que te enamores de mí, Onii-chan"_

…

…

…

_En la primavera de mi tercer año de secundaria fui a ver florecer los arboles de cerezo al lago de la ciudad vecina acompañada de mi novio… mi Sasuke._

_Camine alegremente tratando de encontrar algún cisne, sintiendo como el aire levantaba mis castaños cabellos, él solamente me miraba jugar mientras caminaba, esos dulces y silenciosos momento que pasábamos, los que tanto atesore._

_Fue entonces cuando el viendo trajo a mí una pluma blanca y fui corriendo hacia él para mostrársela._

_– ¡Mira, Mira! ¿Esto podría ser una pluma de cisne? – sonreí alegremente mostrándosela. – ¿Lo sabias? Los cisnes que estan unidos no se separan, si uno es incapaz de regresar con el, el otro se quedara solo… es tan – mi rostro se entristeció de solo pensar en ello._

_– Si fueras tú, sentiría que volaría hasta tu lado inmediatamente – _

_– Volando a toda velocidad… yo me encargare de regresar a ti – le dije mientras acaricie su rostro con la suave pluma sonriéndole dulcemente sintiendo mis mejillas arder._

_Tomo mi mano y me jalo suavemente atrayéndome hacia el mientras me daba un dulce beso en mi coronilla._

_– Cuando el invierno llegue, vamos a venir aquí de nuevo –_

_– Si… es una promesa – dije mientras tomaba su mano._

_Pero… Cuando el invierno llego yo ya no estaba aquí._

_Han pasado dieciséis años desde eso._

…

…

…

Una pequeña Hyuga se encontraba arriba de un banquillo por su por su pequeña estatura tratando de alcanzar un vaso para servir el té, estar de puntillas la hizo perder el equilibrio sabiendo que una dura caída le esperaba. Cerro sus opalinos ojos esperando el dolor que no llego más si la sensación de los brazos del Uchiha.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, mocosa? – pregunto un poco irritado él Uchiha aun con la pequeña en brazos.

– Onii-chan – lo llamo sonrojándose y feliz por el pequeño contacto corporal.

– Los lugares altos no son para las mocosas enanas – soltó a la pequeña y él alcanzo las tazas que ella quería alcanzar. – Toma – le tendio las tazas para que ella las tomara.

Por su comentario podía ver como los azulinos cabellos de la pequeña se erizaban ya que se sintió ofendida por lo de "mocosa enana", si era pequeña pero aún estaba en desarrollo para convertirse en un futuro en una alta, guapa y sexy mujer.

Tomo las tazas entre sus pequeñas manos pero no dejo de hacer el puchero, ya que él bien sabia que no le gustaba que le dijera "mocosa" y ahora mucho menos "mocosa enana" al ver que ella aun no dejaba el enojo a un lado le dio un golpecito en la frente como se acostumbró a hacerlo, después del golpecillo ella sonrió.

…

_"En esta ciudad, en esta misma casa estoy en la casa de Onii-chan como antes Ryo-chan lo hacía, ellos estuvieron aquí… tengo rodas la memorias intactas de Haruka Ryo. Así como ella se enamoró de él yo nuevamente me enamore de él"_

_Después de preparar el té para Onii-chan trate de recoger un poco la casa ya que estaba hecha, y como una buena futura esposa tengo que aprender a limpiar bien para él… de solo pensarlo me emocione y mis mejillas se colorearon. Cuando empecé a recoger la ropa que se encontraba tirada en el piso encontré una chaqueta negra de cuero, la recogí y la sacudí para quitarle un poco el polvo._

_Mamá siempre me dijo que ella revisaba en las bolsas de las chamarras/chaquetas de papá y de Neji-nii, por lo tanto hice lo mismo, encontrando una bola de papel en ella._

– _Onii-chan, ¿dónde pongo la chaqueta?_ – _pregunte mientras esperaba una respuesta de él._

– En cualquier cajón que quieras – _me dijo mientras salía a fumar un cigarrillo. Después de insistirle demasiado el me dio permiso de andar de aquí a halla en su casa. Ya no se enojaba tanto por mi presencia, hasta creo que se acostumbró._

_Buscando un lugar donde ponerla encontré varios cajones, no supe en cual poner, por lo tanto abrí uno al azar. _

– _¿Mmh? ¿Basura? _– _me pregunte al ver varias bolas de papel, un juego de llaves, un sobre, termómetro y un hoja doblada a la mitad que llamo más mi atención._

_Cuando tome la hoja y la desdoble me di cuenta de que era una fotografía doblada, mas mi sorpresa mayor fue al ver una foto de Onii-chan y a su lado se encontraba Ryo… se veía que estaban en un lago, ambos se veían muy jóvenes, como los chicos de secundaria y ambos estaban juntos y sonriendo._

_…_

– Es de ese momento – _escuche la voz de Ryo-chan, yo al tener sus recuerdos sabia de que se trataba. _– El aun la tiene… – _su voz se escuchó nostálgica y los recuerdos de ese momento sentí que los veía como en una película._

_"Vamos a ver a los cisnes" _

_"¿No son muy grandes los onigiris?" _

_"Cuando el invierno llegue, vamos a venir aquí de nuevo"_

_Los recuerdos seguirían pero la fotografía fue arrancada de mis manos…_

…

…

– _L-Lo siento… y-yo solo… esa foto… _– la pequeña Hyuga trato de excusarse con el Uchiha, ya que su mirada la penetraba fuertemente haciéndola sentir más pequeña de lo que ya era.

– El lago… – fue lo único que el Uchiha dijo.

Fue entonces que la pequeña se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha aún no olvidaba a Ryo.

– _"Onii-chan aún no se ha olvidado de Ryo-chan… ojala pudiera decirle que yo fui Ryo-chan en su vida anterior… pero si le digo algo como eso…" _–

– Vamos para afuera – dijo el Uchiha dándole la espalda a la Hyuga que un después de la orden de él, se quedo estática en ese lugar.

– _No le diré nada… Ahora soy yo… yo soy Hinata Hyuga _– dijo orgullora mientras acompañaba al Uchiha al patio para sentarse en su lugar especial.

…

…

…

Después de pasar el rato sentados afuera disfrutando del delicioso clima, aunque él no hablara mucho aunque no quisiera escuchaba todas las historias de la Hyuga que tenía en la escuela, hasta se aprendió de un pequeño al que le llamo "usuratonkachi" por las ocurrencias que le contaba la Hyuga.

Fue entonces en que la tranquila burbuja en la que estaban fue interrumpida por la amiga pelirosa del azabache.

– Sasuke-kun – se escuchó la voz de la pelirosa desde la entrada de la puerta. – Oh, Hinata-chan… aquí estas –

– _Buenas tardes Sakura-san_ –_ la pequeña dio una reverencia en forma de respeto por la mayor._

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo en mala manera el Uchiha al ver la cara de la pelirosa.

– Quiero que vallamos a visitar el templo – le dio una sonrisa al azabache a pesar de su mirada de advertencia. – ¿Quieres acompañarnos Hinata-chan? –

– E-Eh… y-yo –

– Vamos, Hinata-chan, si convencemos a Sasuke podrás ir a visitar el templo al lado de tu amado – le susurro en a la pequeña azabache lavándole el cerebro.

La pequeña se sonrojo, la pelirosa sabia de sus no tan blancas intenciones, pero en parte tenía razón, en los recuerdos Ryo y el Uchiha había ido a visitar el templo junto, ella también quería, realmente quería pero no quedaba en ella el ir o no ir.

El Uchiha vio como el rostro de la oji-luna se ponía toda ilusionada, después cambiaba a una seria y por ultimo a una desilusionada.

– Si voy… ¿Te largaras y no regresaras en un buen tiempo? –

– ¡Si! – sonrió victoriosa la Haruno notándose también la alegre sonrisa y brillante sonrisa de la Hyuga. – Entonces nos vemos a las diez –

– Si, ya lárgate… y tú también mocosa, te deben de estar buscando en tu casa –

La Haruno le saco la lengua al Uchiha y él le dio una fea mirada a cambio, Hinata se despidió alzando la mano y sonriendo, en parte tenía razón el Uchiha, ya que se pasó toda la mañana en su casa y tenía que pedirles permiso a sus padres para poder ir con él a visitar el templo.

…

…

Después de que ambas chicas de largaran de la casa dejándolo solo, saco la fotografía que le había arrebatado a la pequeña Hyuga de su bolcillo. Como siempre lo hacía admiro la fotografía viéndose a su yo joven y feliz acompañado de la castaña.

…

…

_Mamá me puso mi mejor kimono y un lindo broce en mi cabello medio ondulado, cuando estuve lista fui a casa del Onii-chan, ya que Sakura-san me había dicho que la esperara ahí._

_Toque la puerta anunciando mi entrada más nadie me respondió, me quite mis zapatillas y camine por el oscuro pasillo, todas las luces están apagadas, fue entonces cuando vi la figura del Onii-chan sentado en una esquina._

_Cuando me acerque a él estaba ardiendo en calentura, sentí tanto miedo._

…

Un viento otoñal azoto en la casa del Uchiha y sus negras orbes miraron los rosados pétalos de las flores de cerezo, el lugar era tan familiar para él y rápidamente busco la figura de una chica castaña, sintió su corazón latir de tranquilidad al verla ahí parada en los barandales del lago sonriéndole como siempre le gusto.

Relajada jugando con una pluma blanca entre sus manos, la cual ella pensaba que era de un cisne, los cuales habían planeado ir a ver por capricho de ella.

…

…

Comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia, la luz traspasaba la fina capa de piel de sus parpados, por lo tanto parpadeo un par de veces para poder acostumbrarse, fue entonces que escucho la femenina voz de la Hyuga.

– _No tiene sentido ahora… _– al parecer ella aún no se daba cuenta que él ya se encontraba consiente, hasta que él soltó un gruñido al querer moverse un poco.

Fue entonces cuando vio el rostro asustado de la pequeña, sus ojos se veían acuosos, sus mejillas rosadas y un poco de moco en sus fosas nasales.

– _D-Despertaste _– afirmo con un poco más de calma.

Cuando el Uchiha quiso verla nuevamente lo que se encontró fue la cara de maldito perro shiro en su mera cara.

– Maldito perro – maldijo mientras se levantaba del futón, del cual no sabía cómo ni cuando llego ahí, pero sabía que la mocosa era la responsable. – ¿Qué hace este perro a mi lado? – le pregunto.

– _P-Pensé que Onii-chan se sentía solo _–

– ¿Qué horas son? – le pregunto sobándose la cabeza.

– _L-Las doce_ – se dedicó a responder las preguntas del Uchiha.

– Sakura… –

– _Sakura-san me ayudo a meterte en el futón y después se fue, dijo que iría a beber con unos amigos… _–

– Que mierda – paso su mano derecha revoloteando su cabello.

– _O-Onii-chan se sentía mal desde ayer_ – el Uchiha recordó que antes de irse la mocosa le había dicho algo como que se abrigara y comiera algo ligero más a él como siempre le valió.

En este momento se encontraba débil, tanto física como mentalmente fue entonces que vio a la pequeña azabache con su kimono puesto, entonces se dio cuenta que ella se encontraba vestida para ir al parque y había pasado horas cuidadoso.

– Al igual que en la foto no cumplí con lo que dije… en ese momento fui incapaz de cumplir mi promesa – hablaba para sí mismo, al parecer la fiebre aún le estaba afectando, cuando la Hyuga escucho lo de la fotografía su mirada viajo al piso, donde se encontraba dicha imagen donde estaban la castaña y el azabache.

_"Cuando el invierno llegue, vendremos juntos de nuevo"_

_"Es una promesa"_

_…_

_Después de que Onii-chan se quedara solo… después de todo este tiempo… él, él se quedó mirando esa imagen sin poder botarla… ¿él ha estado siempre observándola?_

_Recogí la imagen del piso y sentía como si la oscuridad me llenara completamente._

– _¿Debo tirar la basura? _– _dije mientras mantenía la fotografía en mis manos._

_Después de decir aquello el Onii-chan rápidamente me miro, a mí y a la foto, entonces el arrebato nuevamente de mis manos._

– ¡¿Por qué debería de tirarla?! – _pregunto pero más bien parecía una réplica, yo también me preguntaba eso, pero era lo que yo quería, quería tirarla lejos._

_"Lo siento"_

_"Lo siento Ryo-chan"_

– No quiero tirarla y no la tirare esta maldita imagen aun si esta desgastada no quiero tirarla –

_"Date cuenta de es… Ryo-chan ya no está aquí"_

_"Date cuenta de eso… Yo estoy aquí"_

_"Mírame"_

_Fueron mis pensamientos, mientras mis lágrimas se acumularon hasta salirse algunas por mis blanquecinos ojos, tome su mano fuertemente, podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar de miedo, de impotencia, porque solo soy una niña, solo soy una mocosa llena de celos infantiles._

– _L-Lo siento… _– _me disculpe tratando de sonreír._

…

– Olvídalo… – dijo el Uchiha al ver la expresión de la pequeña, se veía tan frágil y lastimada, todo por el, se suponía que era un adulto y lo que hacía era hacer llorar a una niña – Lo siento, me exalte – se disculpó pero aun así las lágrimas de la Hyuga no dejaban de caer – Te llevare al lugar que quieras – fue entonces que ella dejo de llorar.

– H_-Hay… Hay un l-lugar al que q-quiero ir_ – dijo limpiándose las marcas de agua de sus mejillas y sorbiendo los mocos para que no se le salieran más.

Ese era el lugar de la foto, donde se encontraba la castaña y el azabache.

…

…

…

Fueron al lago al cual no había ido después de su promesa con la castaña, no sabía cómo había aceptado ir y como había terminado yendo acompañado de la peli rosa, un peli blanco, una pelirroja y un peli naranja en un maldito picnic.

– Sasuke ve a buscar a la enana – le "pidió" el peli blanco.

– Tsk – chasqueo su lengua más aun así fue a buscar a la mocosa.

Mientras caminaba buscarla vio el banquillo donde él y la castaña se habían sentado hace más de dieciséis años, y un recuerdo de esa escena paso por su memoria.

– _¡Onii-chan!_ – escucho la pequeña voz de la azabache, se encontraba en los barandales del lago parada, pudo verla sonreír grandemente con esas sonrojadas mejillas. – _Mira, Mira_ – apunto hacia el lago y él Uchiha miro hacia donde su dedillo apuntaba. – _Una pareja de cisnes_ –

Cuando sus orbes negros miraron ese par de cisnes acomodar su cuello en forma de corazón nuevamente el pasodo regreso a su memoria.

_"Cuando el invierno llegue, vendremos juntos de nuevo"_

– _¿No es esto genial?_ – la voz de la Hyuga atrajo su atención sacándolo de la triste burbuja del pasado. – _Onii-chan pudo mantener su promesa_ –

– Cada vez que te veo y dices "Te veo mañana, Te veo mañana" siento que el tiempo avanza – su largo flequillo tapo su rostro, se inclinó a la altura de la pequeña y le dio un golpecillo en la frente como su hermano mayor solía hacerlo. – Gracias Hinata – le agradeció, porque sus despreocupadas palabras hacían como si un gran peso se le quitara de los hombros.

– _Yo también… _–

_"Estoy justo aquí"_

_"Lo notaste, lo notaste" _

– _Yo también lo siento… gracias Onii-chan _–

– Las flores de cerezo… Cuando la primavera llegue, vamos a venir… juntos –

– _E-Es una promesa _– unió su dedo meñique junto con el del Uchiha haciendo una promesa.

_"Aun si estoy en Siberia, o aun si estoy en el final del mundo me asegurare de volar a tu lado, Onii-chan"_

_"Vamos a hacer una promesa, una y otra y otra vez, no importa cuántas veces sean necesarias vamos a cumplirlas juntos"._

…

…

…

Continuara~

…

…

…

Y como lo prometido es deuda, en esta semana les traigo la **primera actualización** que es  
**"Otra vida"**  
**Después** sigue **"Seven Day's"** espérenla!

**Muchas gracias** por sus comentarios, son lo que me animan a seguir escribiendo para ustedes, son realmente unos amores, que les parece hacer un **grupo** por **wathsapp** para hablar?

En un par de días les traeré un **One-Shot** por conmemorar el **momento** de la película de **"Boruto the movie"** donde hablan Sasuke y Hinata xDD  
(Si quieren leerlo antes, pueden hacerlo por **wattpad** junto con mi fic de **"Vientre Alquilado"**)  
El fanfic de **Vientre alquilado**, aún no se si lo traeré acá a fanfiction, pero si quieren, rápidamente lo traeré para ustedes *v*

Eso es todo, Muchas gracias por su atención!

Creo que me les pondré un nombre a ustedes que leen mis historias, ¿cómo les gustaría que los llamara?

**_By; Akira Fullbuster._**


End file.
